DESCRIPTION (provided by the investigator): The purpose of this study is to translate, implement, and evaluate the Academia da Cidade Program (ACP), an evidence-based, professionally supervised physical activity intervention conducted in Recife, Brazil, for use with Latino communities in North America. The translated program will involve group-based physical activity classes that are free or offered for a nominal charge ($1/person) to community members. Classes will be taught in urban recreation centers and parks by promotores who are trained as nationally-certified Group Fitness Instructors (GFI) as part of a newly-established Academia, a program of the San Diego Prevention Research Center (SDPRC) and the American Council of Exercise (ACE(R)). This overall purpose will be accomplished by four main research activities. Specifically, we will: (1) develop a Community Action Plan (CAP) to transadapt the ACP intervention for use with Latino adults;(2) conduct a scientific trial of its public health impact using a two-group staggered enrollment trial design;(3) evaluate the public health impact of the program using the RE-AIM framework to quantify its Reach, Effectiveness, Adoption, Implementation and Maintenance;(4) evaluate the sustainability and cost-effectiveness of the program using a program logic model to identify inputs, activities, and outputs that contribute to successful program implementation and the building of community capacity to support long-term program maintenance;and (5) disseminate project findings to appropriate public health partners and relevant stakeholders.